fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Case 1: Vel-Crows are the only birds that stick together
To reach the index of the series, click here: Fairy Tail: Black Glass Previous Chapter: Case 1: The Heron we all need The Green Heron Part 2. Pain. That was all that ran through her head and the only thing Araseph could register. Bright blue light arced, flashed and jumped from the seal onto her body, sending currents and a sharp agony like thousands of needles piercing her skin, stunning her nerves all at once. Her body snapped away from her control, her legs kicked out, her arms curled and her muscles strained with every spark of the blue magic. Carol squatted down and smiled at her, her lips moving to form words Araseph couldn’t understand. The electricity continued shocking her, and by pure chance her curled arms spasmed closer to her chest, her hands very briefly touching the cool, white crystal in her sternum. Her mind cleared and her muscles relaxed, the sensation was like falling into a pool of cool, crystal clear water and she heard Carol’s voice “-leave Fabula Nova. I don’t understand why you would do such a thing.” She focused on her hands, even with the effects of the crystal Araseph could still feel the muted sparks of electricity coursing through her. Rolling to her side so her back would be to Carol, she planted both hands on her chest, feeling the magic of the Crygis flow through and protect her body, disabling the blue magic. She rolled over once more, lying down on her crystal and trying to catch her breath back as discreetly as possible, continuing to listen to Carol above Liza’s shrieks. “Honestly, why would you throw away such an opportunity? Nowie was everything everyone was waiting for you know? I mean, for a minute let’s ignore the part where he’s like, just so strong that sometimes he went a little nuts, he knew a fair bit about politics and how Earthland worked. He could’ve changed this country, no- he could’ve changed Earthland for the better! Yeah sure some scientists were all “''Oh no he’s going to cause a world-wide extinction''” but what do they know?” Araseph frowned. She really needed to touch up on her history...then again it wasn’t like anybody even knew what the Light Burst War was about. Daring to take a deeper breath, she blocked out Liza’s screams for a second, curling her fingers and like Soren had taught her, concentrated on connecting the dots…pulling her magic together…gathering all the scattered eternano in the air and in her body into an amount large enough to cast magic. “Ah but that’s all in the past, whatever, right?” Carol continued. Pulling out a pair of handcuffs she chained up Liza and unceremoniously kicked her out of the circle, the blue lightning no longer shocking her once she was out of the seal. “Sure, the part where you decided to swap sides before it got bad kind of screwed everyone over, some of the guild members ended up dead because of you, and some others survived. So in the end, it’s all good, right? Technically, yeah ok some of the bigger members are gone which isn’t so great…” Deeper breaths. So long as the white crystal, the Crygis, was active Araseph would be fine. Knowing the crystal was protecting her body, she concentrated on collecting more eternano, to make the effects of Crygis even stronger. More…just a little bit more… “But there are enough people alive, enough volunteers in this world to remake Fabula Nova from scratch. Imagine that, an all-new, even stronger Fabula Nova, better than the last one.” Araseph heard the shackles jingle, the faint sound of metal on metal and got ready to leap up. “Do you remember when I said I was your biggest fan, and how we were totally alike, how if I just dyed my hair blonde we would look like sisters? And how we’re also the same age? You do remember all that right?” Carol frowned “Because if you don’t this whole thing doesn’t really work out. But anyways, that’s all so, when the time comes, Nevron can make me replace you as Seifer’s apprentice.” Araseph felt something twist in her gut “I’ll be everything you were and so much more…I won’t be just like you. I will be you. Oh actually…ah. I probably shouldn’t have told you his name now-” Araseph planted her palms flat on the ground, against her collar and with all her strength she could muster pushed up and sent a blind kick at Carol. Her right foot shot out and twisting her body, she sent another kick with her left. Carol dodged the first, and with her handcuffs caught the second kick coming from the side and shackled Araseph’s left foot. This can’t be good. Pulling her left leg back Carol was dragged forward, enough to lash out with another kick to her face. She heard Carol curse and stumble back clutching her nose, releasing the handcuff, barely dodging when Araseph got to a handstand and spun her legs. The metal whipped Carol’s face and made her cry out, dropping her guard for an instant. An opening. Using the momentum of her spin Araseph dropped to balance on one leg, twirled and shot out with the other. Throwing Carol off balance she took a step forward, leapt on her next step and swung out a kick in mid-air to rock Carol’s head backwards, pinwheeling her backwards and crashing her into a wall. Keeping Crygis still active, she leaned down to the handcuffs on her ankle to try and tear them off. Tugging and twisting the chain, she tried her best to tear them off with brute force; she really didn’t fancy walking around with something that made so much noise. Stirring from the far side of the room, Carol raised her arm and pointing it at the cuffs, whispered “''Lock''.” Araseph’s right hand, for some reason in the cuff, trapped itself as the cuff clinked shut. Oh bloody hell. She looked like she was playing some ridiculous version of Twister. Her right hand tied to her left leg, Araseph pulled her left leg up and hopped on her right, struggling to stay still as Carol hobbled towards her. “I was careless…I forgot all about that special crystal of yours. But it won’t be happening again, you won’t be catching me by surprise again.” Araseh nodded. “That’s the spirit. They say the best way to improve is to learn from your mistakes.” Carol continued. “I’m going to tear you apart.” “I’m sure you will if you try hard enough.” “Your friend over here? She’s special. Nevron’s interested in her. But you? Nobody could care less. I’m going to be the new you, so there’s no reason for you to keep existing.” “You flatter me too much. So” Araseph kept hopping, tugging at the chains “what are you?” Her eyes bulged “Oh my god. Are you like one of those little evil minions I see all the time on TV? You know how they always run around and scream out those ridiculous-” Carol snarled and lunged forward with a wide swing, one Araseph ducked under and with a grunt countered with an awful headbutt. Carol fell back and Araseph collapsed into an awkward heap on the floor. “Well this is just unsightly…” she muttered. “Say, could you perhaps loosen these cuffs for me? They’re a bit tight.” Carol snarled as she shakily got back up “Why would I do that? So you have a fair chance? So you can hit me with everything you’ve got?” Araseph hesitated “Well, yeah. I was kind of hoping with the whole “you’re my hero” thing you would do what I said.” “You were my role model, not my hero. I wanted to be like you. I wanted to be you.” “Ah that’s just creepy. I'm not going to lecture you on how you should choose better role models since, lets face it I'm probably the best there is-" "You're despicable." " But I will say, you should reconsider the part where you try to kill me. Well, at least I tried to get out of these cuffs.” “You really didn’t.” Araseph nodded again, trying her best to get onto her feet-or foot but instead ended up rolling around on the ground with as much dignity as she could muster. “I didn’t. But it’s the thought that counts, right?” Carol stopped walking and now loomed over her; close but out of reach unless Araseph made any obvious movements. Ready for any strike, any taunt, she simply frowned when Carol spat at her. Nudging her head to the side she stared back quizzically at Carol then heard the sizzle. Her eyes rolled over to her hair, where Carol had spat, it was now smoking. The saliva had seared through her hair, bored a hole through the stone floor and then it just evaporated. An Acid Spitter. Lovely. Carol leaned back, then threw her head forwards, spitting out acid again. Araseph dodged, rolling backwards rather unpleasantly. Previously she had dodged because it was just unhygienic. Now it was just a tad bit lethal. With every shot of acid Araseph tumbled backwards, to the side, and backwards again, finding herself against the edge of the wall. Scraping her back, she pushed herself up onto her foot and started hopping, trying to ignore how absurd the situation was. For god’s sake Araseph, you’re a Captain. What would Soren say if he saw you like this? She rolled her eyes as the voice in her head scolded her. Fair enough. Most body enhancing magics usually had some draw backs. She knew that. Muscle manipulators had sore muscles for a couple days after. Inexperienced water breathers had trouble transitioning to normal air for several minutes. An Acid Spitter? Araseph guessed repeated, extended usage would damage her throat. Why her throat? Well because the acid in her stomach would… Oh. Ew. This wasn’t going to be pretty. Waiting for Carol to walk closer, watching Carol take her time, watching Carol relish the moment she thought she would win, Araseph curled her free hand into a fist, gathering all her strength into it. She had hoped she could solve this without using her strength. On good days, a single punch would be enough to break down entire walls. Hopefully this would be enough, she really didn’t fancy killing somebody so much younger than her. With a single foot, Araseph leapt forward. The acid landed on her shoulder but she continued, and when she was right next to Carol, she balanced, dropped her hips, twisted her body and punched Carol in the stomach with everything she had, lifting the poor girl several inches into the air. Carol folded over, and tried to land on all fours but instead collapsed. Vile, retching sounds filled the room and Carol spewed, a cascade of bile and acid pouring all over the stone floor, melting the seal and the stone to gas. Grimacing at the sight, Araseph hopped over to the puddle and gingerly dipped her cuffs into the acid, careful not to touch her hands, melting them off and freeing her. Stretching her limbs out, she leapt into the air, pulling an unconscious, now foaming Carol out of the acid puddle. She roughly tossed her to the far side of the room, resisting the urge to hit her one more time, and ran over to Liza. Fumbling with the ropes she tore them apart and held her in her hands “Liza? Hey. Hey. Wake up.” Her shoulders were slumped forward but she heard her. Liza looked up at her and blinked, as if every moment brought with it even more pain. For a long time, she didn’t say anything “Are you ok?” “I’m fine. Liza, I need you to get out of here. Teleport to Soren, Conway, Nora, anyone. I need you to let them know where we are right now.” She shook her head. “Not happening. Do you think if I could use my magic, I wouldn’t have done something in that fight just then? I feel like complete crap right now. That shock wiped out all the magic I have in me, I can’t even use a Calling Card if I wanted. Besides, I’m not leaving you alone. I don’t even know how you’re walking right now.” “I have the Crygis working right now.” “Ah. Of course you do. So” Liza shifted into a more comfortable position “What’s the plan. Do you have enough magic to keep Crygis running forever?” Araseph hesitated “First I just need you to get out ASAP.” “I already said I’m staying. You can turn off Crygis you know. I know you’re in pain right now.” “I’m really not.” Liza sighed. Leaning back and closing her eyes she asked “What’s happening Araseph? What’s a Nevron?” “It’s…he’s one of the bad guys. The one behind all those bombings in Seven. Think he has something to do with Fabula Nova, he’s always talking about bringing them back.” “Of course, who else but you would be the one chasing after him.” “Soren’s the one leading the case actually. Or mission, whichever works best.” “You know that’s not what I’m getting at.” Araseph chewed her lip. Looking at her shoulder, she noticed how the vest was now singed, having taken the brunt of the acid attack. Tearing it off she rummaged through her bag, looking for a couple potions. “I know what you want to say. But I’m doing this one by my own choice.” “I know you are, like everything else. But why? Are you really taking these missions because you want to, or because you’re trying to prove something to anybody who cares?” “Liza it doesn’t-" “''It doesn't matter?. Listen to me. We almost died just then. You even got hunted down by a couple rogue soldiers just a week ago. Look at the Council’s army, look at how many of them are taking on missions just like yours that put them in a life-or-death situation. ''Robin is out rebuilding a town. Kento is just patrolling an area on guard duty for the past few months. And somebody of Night’s caliber is only searching for missing people. But you? You came back from hunting down a dark guild, almost died, and you’re now chasing after a terrorist? Why can’t you just leave those jobs to someone else?” “Because…” She wanted to tell Liza this was personal, this meant a lot to her. But she didn’t “then that someone else will get hurt.” “As opposed to you? Leave the dangerous jobs to Soren, get Night to do it for you, hell, you could just go on a mission to find and bring back Cernun. Even that would be safer than what you’re doing right now. You’re a Captain, but these missions belong to people way above your rank. Every time I see you, you’re always tired, bloody, bruised, hanging on by a thread, always covered in mortal wounds.” Araseph looked at her shoulder, looked at the light burn skeptically “This is a mortal wound?” “When was the last time you had fun? When was the last time you actually went out and had something to drink?” “I had some coffee this morning” Araseph mumbled. Finding the potion she needed, a red liquid in a vial, she poured a drop onto her shoulder, feeling the burn heal almost immediately. “Tell me this. What do you do every day?” She pulled out a second vial of clear liquid and gave it to Liza, who drank it wordlessly. “Well, usually I wake up in the middle of nowhere in the middle of a mission with Soren, we go take down the bad guys then we come back, take another mission then head off?” “And tell me this. What do you think everybody else in the Council does every day?” Araseph hesitated “The same thing?” “Astonishingly? No.” She didn’t say anything as she took the now empty vial back from Liza. Going through her bag again, Araseph pulled out a pack of herbs and started chewing them, to lessen the pain she would feel when she turned off Crygis. “You’re 21 Araseph, and you haven’t even felt love yet. When you get all old and grumpy then sure, feel free to take these missions and risk your life for no reason. But you’re-" “''For no reason?” Araseph said “I’m doing this for Seven. Turning sides, joining the Council, as you say; risking my life every day, I’m doing this all for Seven, but also for myself.” “And why would you do that? You don’t even know where you’re from, for all we know you could’ve been born in another continent. Why would you want to risk your life for a country where, I’m really sorry, but a country where almost everyone wants you dead or in jail?” Araseph stared at her feet. Tears brimmed her eyes and she said “Because it’s my fault. This whole country, the whole war-“ “Was because of Fabula Nova. Yes, you were a part of it. But that doesn’t mean you’re the only one responsible for the state Seven is in right now. You’ve done more than enough already.” She shook her head. “Not enough. It’ll never be enough Liza. You know how people look at me, to them I’m still that same monster years ago.” She put her vest back on and deactivated '''Crygis'. The electricity still coursed through her nerves, every part of her body felt like a brick had been dropped on them “I need to make things right again. And until that happens, nobody is going to forgive me.” Still too weak to get up, Liza brought her arms up and pulled Araseph in for a hug. Even through the shock and the cramped muscles, Liza hugged her tight, enough to let her know she cared. She gave a faint smile and whispered to Araseph “Why are you fighting so hard just for a country full of strangers you’ve never met to forgive you?” “''Because I don’t want to be the villain anymore.” Araseph whispered back.'' The Fire Starter The pair rested for a while and as Araseph hoisted Liza up, walking down the black hallway, a man in the northern lands of Seven was hunkering under a bridge, peering down into the darkness. “Hello?” he said “is anyone down there?” In the shadows the river was dark but he could still see it was murky, rushing beneath him. No one answered back. He glanced around and checked the piece of paper in his coat again. This was definitely the right spot. “Hello?” he called out “I’d really like to talk to you.” A voice answered “Sorry. There’s no one down here.” The man frowned “I think there is.” “Let me clarify.” Came the voice “there’s no one down here willing to talk to your kind.” “Actually, I think there is. A broker from the underground world to be exact. I know you’re there, so you might as well come on out, or I’ll go and spread the word there’s a broker in Seven’s rivers.” From the river, a woman rose, the murky water clamping down her hair and pouring out of her ears and mouth. Her eyes were glassy and she wore a permanent snarl, her canines long and viciously curved. A chimera. He had heard rumors, of the vicious experiments that went on in the underground, of how Fabula Nova had funded projects of combining animals with humans. Yet he never imagined they were real. “Ah, my first time coming across a chimera. You’re as beautiful as the stories said you would be.” “What do you want?” the woman asked. “The name’s Conway. I need some information about someone involved in the underground.” The woman laughed, and Conway kept his eyes on her pointed canines as their tips went below her chin. The river raged and ran around her, but she didn’t seem to be affected by it in the slightest. “Yes, that is what an information broker is, we give information. However, this information comes in exchange for an equal value. What do you have for me Earthlander?” “I have some money.” “I live in the Dead Stream. I hunt and feed off the life and magic here. This is where I sleep, this is where I eat.” “That’s not very hygienic.” The woman ignored him “If I seek information, I hear it in the streams and in the coasts. Under a bridge, on a mountain, in a port, in a pool, I hear it all. If people want something, they come to me and give me gifts. Young man-” “I’m 27” “There is absolutely nothing in this world I cannot get by myself. So why would I ever need money?” “…so you could buy a big toothbrush?” “If you have nothing to give me, then we have nothing further to discuss. Goodbye Earthlander.” As the woman began to sink back into the murky depths, Conway formed a triangle with his fingers and cast Fire-Make: Gungnir, hurling the flaming spear at the woman. She shrieked, an ear-piercing wail, and a jet of water rose to intercept the spear. Magic exploded and steam hissed in the darkness as the woman’s voice cut through the gloom “You child. You’d do best not to irritate me. Your kind cannot even begin to touch or even comprehend my powers.” “Sorry Ms. But I really need that information, and I’m not leaving until I get it.” “You speak as if your affairs should concern me. We live in separate realities Earthlander, any problems you have are not of my concern.” “So you won’t help me? Surely there must be something I can give you. Name the item, what would you like?” “I have lived through several eras, I have seen kingdoms come and go, I have known invincible warriors and watched as they live and watched as they died. There is nothing I need. I am above temptation.” Conway frowned. “Then how are people supposed to get information from you?” The woman smiled. “If it were that easy, the underground would be a more popular place would it not? So I ask you again child, do you have anything to offer me?” When Conway didn’t say anything she spoke once more “Then it seems our business is over.” Conway formed the seal again, and pouring a bit more magic into it, muttered “I wanted to do it the old-fashioned way anyway.” He threw another spear. This time it passed through the jet of water and pierced the woman, mottling her wet skin. Steam grew from where the spear had hit her, her eyes narrowed and she growled. “It seems, you’d like to give me your life instead.” In an eye blink the river surged upwards and pushed Conway high into the air, slamming him against the underside of the bridge. Tumbling down into the water like a doll, he splashed into the murky water and through the bubbles saw the woman shooting through the water like a torpedo to him, a stream of air being left behind her. She opened her mouth impossibly wide, and tilted her head like she was ready to sink her canines into his throat. Conway brought his arms up to block, but in the water, he moved too slowly and barely made it in time, only managing to push her canines away from him. She reared back, and swam around him before striking again, her canines just barely missing his neck. His lungs burned, for the bridge had knocked out any air inside of him, and before the woman could strike at him one more time, Conway formed the seal and pouring all his magic into the spell, cast Fire-Make: Demon Crown. All the water in a visible distance instantly evaporated and a half ring of fire circled Conway’s head. The woman lay on her back, struggling to breathe against the incredible heat. Conway strode over to her, his boots cracking the now dry soil. With every step forward, the woman tried to crawl further away, tried to breathe but her lungs burned in the incredible heat. Conway stood over her, and with only a single hand he summoned a blade of fire on his finger and pressed it up against the woman’s neck. Cold, uncaring eyes, orange hair and a crown of fire that burned through all her water magic in an instant. “''Demon…''” she gasped. “You asked me” Conway started “What I had to offer you. I’ll give you the chance to live, if you give me this information; where does Nevron Figurate live.” Arch-Sage Evans “She’s gone?” Soren stood in the middle of the room Araseph had been in just yesterday. Nora was still in the operating theater, working on the people injured in Solar Lagoon. Conway would be in Anthems Cradle by now. But as for Araseph... A doctor stood next to him, nervous Soren might blow his temper. “I believe so. Her and two others left the hospital just a couple hours ago. One of them was an assistant of Nora’s, she seemed excited about going on some kind of field trip.” “Who was the other one?” “I believe it was a friend of Araseph’s. The records show she teleported in and out of the hospital…is everything alright Arch-Sage?” Relief filled his voice. She was with Liza. “Did they say where they were going?” “Not that I know of.” “I see. Thank you for your time Doctor.” The Doctor bowed and hurried out of the room. Soren paced around the room, looking for any kind of clue Araseph would have left behind. He reasoned that if Liza had gone with her, it was probably somewhere far from QuadDracoras. There was a bundle of cloth stained with ink in the trash can, but that itself was an unreadable mess. A doctor’s assistant though? Had to have been Liza’s idea, Araseph would never take an extra person with her. Well regardless, if she was with Liza, Araseph would be fine. Tightening his cloak he walked out the room, he would head to the Revelations Ray first then find Araseph later. The Marionette Araseph clicked on a flashlight she had found in her bag and with Liza’s arm around her shoulder, the pair walked down the black hallway. Five times they had to stop to rest, the electricity affecting Liza harder than both could have ever realized. Araseph kept an eye out for anybody in the distance, drinking the occasional potion to keep herself in the best condition possible. She tried to help Liza out, but without any idea of what was causing the problem she feared the wrong potion could make her even worse. Narrow beams off sunlight, up ahead of them filtered through the windows and illuminated the halls. Their path seemed to be relatively straight forward however, the further they walked the stronger they could feel somebody’s magical power up ahead, waiting for them, and Araseph was glad she hadn’t taken too much damage during her fight with Carol. They followed the hall’s pathway for as long as it went, images of ninjas jumping out of the shadows making Araseph squirm with every step she took. She wanted nothing more than to just call out, asking if anybody was there. “We have to be close.” Liza panted. They got to the end of the hall, where it turned around a corner. “Do you want to do the honors and go first?” “Not really.” Araseph muttered. Shrugging off her backpack, she took out three metal plates and attaching them together, stuck them to her waist. Feeling her magic flow into the metal plates she wiggled them with her magic and let them fall back to her sides. “This is usually where things go wrong isn’t it?” Liza nodded, wiping sweat from her brow. Araseph sighed, and she stuck her head around the corner. She swore under her breath and leaving Liza there, walked alone around the corner into the space before her to face her adversary. The black hallway opened into an enormous cavern, filled with torches that illuminated the walls and a giant, round platform in the middle. The roof directly above had an empty gap in the middle, allowing sunlight to stream down and shine the platform. And in the middle of it all, was a grey haired, muscular man sitting in his throne who smiled at her. “Hello Araseph.” Said Nevron. ---- * Chapter 11: Case 1: Thank Ewe